crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Hero Mode X
Master Hero Mode X (or Evil Terminator Mode) is a map option and is only applied to some specific map. Availability *'CF China:' Biochemical Terminator Mode. *'CF West: ' Mass Mutation Mode. Overview Similar to the Parasite Expansion, this map option is mostly based on the classic Hero Mode X. It has unique mechanics found in Hero Mode X, but also features some new features from other Mutation Mode variations such as Mutation Knight Mode and Mutant Escape Mode. The match will start with a maximum of 30 players, of which up to 2 players will turn into Berserk Mutants and up to 2 players will turn into the Mutant Boss, Xeno (depends on the number of players during the match). Maps DawnVillage.png|link=Village|Dawn Village NewLostCity.png|link=Lost City|New Lost City New_Resort.PNG|link=Resort|New Resort Mutants Xeno still joins the battle to beat the soldiers, but unlike Hero Mode X, up to two players will turn into Xenos upon the countdown (depends on the number of players, otherwise it's still one Xeno like HMX). He still has the ability to use his Bulletproof Shield, but now he only takes 300 HP to use it instead of 500 HP like before. His default health point also got increased (9000 HP for Level 2, and 12000 HP for Level 3). During the round, Xeno can pick the blazing Evil Box dropped on the map, and transform into Evil Terminator. At this time, his health point reaches up to 13000 HP. He can't use the shield anymore as the Fireball skill has taken its place. The Fireball skill allows him to form a fireball on his hand, the more time it is formed, the bigger and heavier it will gets. Its exploding radius depends on the fireball's size. When thrown, the fireball's movement speed is very slow; therefore, soldiers have enough time to detect it and avoid from fatal death. Any soldier that killed by the fireball will die and respawn as mutant immediately. For normal mutants, they also have faster health recovery. Like Mutation Knight Mode, they can pick the new black Supply Boxes dropped around the map to gain Evolution Level and Evolution Point. Like both Mutation Knight Mode and Mutant Escape Mode, when defeated, mutants still save both Evolution Level and Evolution Point when respawned. When evolved to Level 3, mutants are able to pick the Evil Box to transform into Evil Terminator. Soldiers Commando is also in the battle to fight against Xeno; however, he got some disadvantages. His health point is lower than before as he only has 5500 HP and his Dual Kukri also deals lower damage against mutants. To make up for that, he can pick up the freezing Hero Boxes dropped on the map and help him transform into Master Hero. His health point got up to 15000 HP, which is higher than any previous special characters. He is now wielding the Master Hero Saber to attack the mutants (which looks same to the Dual Daphne Saber). Beside that, he has the Rage attack with multiple slash, farther slash and increased movement speed. Commando will respawn as mutant after being defeated, similar to Hero in Mutant Escape Mode while Master Hero's death is permanent. For normal soldiers, they can pick the black Supply Boxes dropped around the map to receive items such as FAL Custom Camo-Stray, Bio Grenade, Stun Grenade (Wide) or Mutation Vest (only 1 per soldier), but at the same time, they also have their primary weapons' ammo refilled. Strategy Soldiers * Watch out when the Fire Terminators are around you, they can keep throwing fireballs and distracting you from the incoming hordes, especially the dangerous mutants such as Maiden or Enchantress. Try to shoot them down. * Try not to be stuck in a crowded soldier group, as it can prevent you from dodging Fire Terminator's fireball. * Try to pick up Supply Boxes if you can, since they can give you useful items and also refill primary weapon's ammo as well. * Since the number of mutants in this mode are significantly high, so if possible, try to reduce the number of mutants by killing them with melee weapons, so the work of Commando and Master Hero would be less heavier. * Since Commando and his weapon has been nerfed significantly in this mode, players are recommended to pick Hero Box to become Master Hero. These Hero Boxes are always spawn at the fixed places on the map (one at between the Gun Shop and the Blue House, one near the Platform and one near the Saloon), so players can try to camping around there so they can easily accquire them when they became Commando. If these boxes are out, try to dodge the mutants if there too many of them. * As Master Hero, try to use LMB on low-level (Slug/Berserker) mutants, with 1-2 slashes are enough to kill them, while for the high-level (Titan) mutants and Xenos/Fire Terminators, try to use RMB along with the Rage attack, which can deals high HP on mutants. The Rage attack should also be used when you're being surrounded by many mutants. Mutants * Try to pick Supply Boxes so that you can level up faster and can accquire the Evil Box when evolved to Level 3. Fire Terminators are very dangerous against both soldiers and heroes. * Try to rushing soldiers. Mutants can still save both Evolution Level and Evolution Point when respawned so you can try again when you're being killed. Still watch out from being killed by melee attack, though. * Don't always rely on Xenos and Fire Terminators, try to help them by attacking along them. * Try to aim for the head and attack at the back of Master Hero, since they're very dangerous when it's come to face to face. Also, don't attack him alone, better cooperate with other mutants instead. Gallery HMX_Expansion.png|Artwork Master_Hero.png|Master Hero Evil_Terminator.png|Evil Terminator Enhanced_supply_box.png|Evil Box and Hero Box Category:CrossFire Category:Game Modes Category:Master Hero Mode X